Problem: Simplify the following expression: $8\sqrt{52}$.
First, try to factor a perfect square out of the radical. $= 8\sqrt{52}$ $= 8\sqrt{4 \cdot 13}$ Separate the radical and simplify. $= 8\sqrt{4} \cdot \sqrt{13}$ $= 8 \cdot 2 \cdot \sqrt{13}$ $= 16\sqrt{13}$